villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shredder (TMNT 2012)
Shredder is one of the main antagonists (along with The Kraang) in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon on Nickelodeon. Like the comics, his real name is Oroku Saki. He and Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) used to be friends until the love of a woman tore them apart. During the fight, Yoshi's wife was killed and his baby daughter was lost. At the end of the pilot episode, "Rise of the Turtles," he watches the news in Tokyo, Japan after the turtles have made themselves known. He concludes that Hamato Yoshi was building his own army and is headed to New York City to exact his revenge. In the 2-part season finale "Showdown,"'' he had April kidnapped just so he could fight Splinter one last time, completely uncaring about what the Kraang would do to the rest of the world so long as he could get revenge. When Splinter arrived to rescue April, he found too late that it was a trap, at which point Shredder attacked. During the battle, Shredder revealed that during the fire all those years ago, Splinter's daughter Miwa had not died, but had in fact been raised by Shredder to hate her biological father on the lie that it was he who had killed Tang Shen and not Shredder, with him reveling in how he had turned Splinter's own daughter against him. So it was that when Splinter defeated Shredder Karai came to his defense, and an emotionally devastated Splinter fled. Despite his having raised Karai Shredder is shown to have no feelings for whatsoever, only using her to get revenge on Splinter/Hamato Yoshi. Nowhere is this more apparent than when Karai asks her adoptive father for assurance that he would have never let her be hurt by his new robotic foot soldiers, and he does not answer her. He has also repeatedly threatened to hurt her if she disobeys him, and it is strongly implied that he has done so in the past. Eventually, after Karai learned that Splinter ''was his real father, Shredder admitted the truth and had her locked up in a cell. However after this it is later shown that Shredder has truly grown to care for Karai and deeply loves her as his own daughter. Being devastated by her mutation, Shredder vows to avenge her by destroying Splinter, who he blames althought the mutation was caused by Shredder himself. Besides Karai he has two other main henchmen, an apprentice and martial arts master named Chris Bradford, and a street thug named Xever. At the end of ''Pulverizer Returns, ''he allied himself with The Kraang to destroy the Turtles. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also voiced Captain Gantu from Lilo & Stitch and Goro from the Mortal Kombat Movie. Abilities and Skills His skills of ninjutsu is very high that is beyond then any other ninja couldn't reach since he been training for his entire life that he was able to become unbeatable for learning forbiden ninjutsu. So far he was able to easily defeat all the turtles and for long brutal fight against Splinter who has the skills that is near. His abilities are quite amazing for human to have as shown that he has immense strength is munch stronger then average person as he can lift Splinter weight only one arm. Even his strength was strong enough to battle large oppements like Leatherhead in short fight. He even able kick and punch large mutations around. His speed seemed to be unmatched for the turtles as Donny said he was like very where at once in combact so he proven to be munch faster then the Turtles. Shredder acrobactics is very well its seems to be adaptable in combat for reflex and his agility as shown by fighting against Leatherhead His stamina and endurance also high for his age that is enough that he was able to take the jaw strength of Leatherhead but the type of armor that he wears could be very proactive for his body to take many blows of attacks. As for his stamina he was able to still fight back just after defeated Leatherhead. Having the battle against Splinter in the Episode The Invansion use his special skill by using his fingers that is powerful enough to push oppements to the wall that can defeat most oppents but for Shredder was able to get back up to continue to fight Splinter but he reveal that his arm was wounded but he still able to walk. His stealth is very well to suprise his enemy's as he was able to sneak behind Leo. His Intelgiance is quite high epically for combat and figure ways as he knew the Turtles live in the sours, knowing Master Splinter was in New York training a team of Ninjas , and others. Gallery Shredder2012.jpg|Shredder as he appears in the 2012 cartoon 1024px-S01E15_Shredder_Karai_3.png|"Remember what they did to our family". Shredder_Unmasked.png|Shredder with his helmet off. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Big Bads Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Clawed Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Masked Villain Category:Archenemy Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Sociopaths Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Honorable Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil from the past Category:Betrayed villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Scarred Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Tragic Villain Category:Nemesis Category:Fearmongers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Torturer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Jerks Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Living Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Dictator Category:Knifemen Category:Successful Villains Category:Evil Creator